Bumble Bee's First Year
by Crazy Cravat
Summary: First year for Albus at Hogwarts.


It was the year 1856, the year he'd been looking forward to for quite some time. This was the year, the year that he'd join his brother at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was his year. He would learn spells and enchantments that would dazzle everyone, he would soak up the hours learning all that he could. He would do his best and more. He'd go the mile.  
  
"Albus, we'll be late! Gather your things together!" His sister, Annabeth called up the stairs to him. She was two years his junior and quite eager to follow him to Hogwarts as well, but she'd have to content herself and wait, Albus thought to himself.  
  
He adjusted his waistcoat and his cravat, making sure they were properly in place. He then grabbed his hat and dashed down the stairs to find his mother and sister already waiting. "Your cravat is askew," Annabeth clucked, an impish smile on her face. His mother shushed her and proceeded to right the cravat, straightening the collar of his shirt as well.  
  
Albus sighed, thinking one of these days he'd get it perfect. Though, if he had it his way, he'd not be wearing the dratted cravat, the ascot, the hat, or those polished shoes he wore. In any case, his mother pronounced him presentable and they went out to their carriage where his muggle father, Ambrose, and brother, Aberforth who was two years his senior, were waiting.  
  
Albus knew the story well. He and his siblings loved to pepper their parents with questions, pleading for the story over and over. Their father, once an heir to a wealthy fortune had been quite taken with their mother, Belladonna, who was a witch. He had known, accepted that, and loved her still. However his family had not been as accepting. He'd been disowned and tossed down from his lofty position in society when he'd expressed his intentions to marry.  
  
However, that had not disheartened him in the least. He'd always been quite the fashionable and avant garde young man. He merely rose to the challenge. Ambrose had opened a Milliner's shop with a fellow friend. The business proved to be quite profitable and had allowed him a steady and constant income, one that did not befit a high class position, but nonetheless left him and his new wife quite comfortable, lacking for nothing. Perhaps this was also because Belladonna's family had been kinder than his own, for they quite took the newlyweds under their wing, providing when they had need and generally being the kind of in-laws that are hard to come by.  
  
In any case, when the children had been born, they were brought up both in the wizardly and muggle cultures. Their father thinking it would be a disadvantage if they knew of only one culture, they should be malleable and know both, to blend. As such, they lived in the muggle way, and knew of the customs, but while in the comfort of their home lived in the wizardly manner.  
  
Albus had always been fascinated by the dual lifestyle. He'd always been amazed by the muggles' ingenuity, by how they lived and got around without magic. He'd thought them hardworking, doing things on their own terms. He marveled all over again, as they went through their village of Swarthmore, passing down the roads on their way to London.  
  
His eyes flickered every which way, excited about finally being able to go to Hogwarts. He wondered if there were other muggleborns, or those who lived in the muggle style. He knew Aberforth had mentioned a few such muggleborns who shared his Hufflepuff house. As he thought on that, he suddenly wondered which house he'd be sorted into. He'd heard so much from Aberforth on all of them, with particular emphasis on the house of the Badger, however. He knew, ideally, he'd wish to be a Gryffindor, as his mother had been in her time. Though, from what he'd heard of Ravenclaw, he'd not mind being there either.  
  
He mused on this all the journey long to London, to King's Cross Station. His family disembarked their carriage and he, with the excitement befitting his age, hummed as he gathered his trunk, following his brother to the platforms. They all gathered to say their farewells, his mother gathering him close. "I'll miss you, my little Bumble-Bee," Belladonna crooned softly, releasing him, and adjusting his hat atop his rich auburn hair, which the whole family possessed, along with eyes of the deepest blues. "I'll miss you too, mother." He smiled at her old nickname for him, as he had quite the penchant for humming and sounding quite like the little creature.  
  
It was his father's turn then. "Behave and always pay attention. Write and tell me all about it," he hugged his son, smiling a proud smile. "Yes, father, I will," Albus stood at attention, before his sister pounced, it being her turn, as their parents turned their attentions to his brother. "Oh, you'll write to me too! Tell me about everything, and Quidditch too!" She gushed, a lone tear slipping from her eyes. "Of course I'll write. You'll know about all our adventures and about Quidditch too. You'll see, you'll hardly even notice I'm gone, Anna," he consoled her.  
  
The whistle rang then, and with another flurry of quick farewells, Albus and Aberforth dashed onto the train, their luggage having been loaded already. They made their way down to the last compartment, which was empty save for one lone boy with hair the color of golden sunlight, his grey blue eyes lifting to glance at Albus and his brother. The golden haired boy's was dressed in the rich colors of burgundy and grey, while Albus' own waistcoat was a vine green, and Aberforth's rich honey.  
  
"Good morrow, may we sit here too?" Albus asked politely. The golden haired boy nodded, albeit a bit shyly. They then sat down across from the boy. "Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is my brother Aberforth," he introduced himself, extending his hand. "I am Alden Ollivander," the golden haired boy smiled, accepting their hands. "First years?" Alden asked curiously.  
  
Albus shook his head, but it was his brother who answered. "I'm third year but it's my brother's first year." Aberforth replied, settling himself back. Alden nodded, his eyes flickering to Albus with renewed interest. "I can hardly wait, I wish we were there already." Alden admitted. Albus laughed a little. "Then we'll have to amuse ourselves and make the time pass faster, what say you?" Albus suggested, grinning. Alden nodded assent and they spent the hours talking and getting to know each other.  
  
By the time they'd arrived at Hogsmeade station, Albus and Alden were practically best of friends. Friends who were sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively, but still sought each other out and studied together, and thought of delicious little pranks together. Friends for all time, as they pledged. 


End file.
